


Neptune

by catgirl99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mafia AU, Temporary Amnesia, crazy rich asians but make it mafia, i am sorry in advance for the hurt i will cause you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirl99/pseuds/catgirl99
Summary: "tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway." - sade zabala
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song 'neptune' by sleeping at last :)

**SIX HOURS BEFORE**

A man was walking along a corridor at a considerably moderate pace towards a room at the end of the hallway. His light grey hair almost covering his eyes, the black tips of his hair was showing. He abruptly turned right, coming face to face with two huge white doors, flanked by two armed muscled guards in tuxedoes, standing in attention.

The man knocked twice on one of the doors in front of him and as soon as he heard a response from the inside allowing him to enter, he opened the door and closed it swiftly behind him.

There were two other people in the room, one was seated behind his desk, piled high with documents they probably haven’t even began to look at. He had a bored expression on his face, as he waited for the man who just entered his office to come closer to him. Behind him, stood another man with his hands behind his back, with an almost equally bored expression on his face, awaiting orders.

When the man got close enough, stopping just a few feet away from his desk, the other man sat straighter in his seat, clearing his throat. “Akagi,” The man spoke in his deep, calm, monotonous voice, holding up his hand to the man behind him as the man called Akagi handed him a brown manila envelope.

“Here,” He plopped the envelope down on his table, bringing both of his hands to his lap as he crossed his leg over the other and leaned back into his chair. “You already know what to do.” The man stated as he watched the man in front of him look through the envelope’s contents.

As the silver haired man flipped through the file, his legs started to feel heavy like lead. He shifted his eyes nervously from the file in his hands to the man seated in front of him, who was already looking at him expectantly.

_This is insane,_ he thought to himself. _This person is an Untouchable._

Going after the person on the file would mean having a death wish for yourself and the man seated in front of you, your _boss_ , is fully aware of that too.

“Is there a problem, Kita?” The man in his seat asked tilting his head sideways, waiting for Kita to answer. “Well?” He prodded.

“Sir,” Kita started, hesitantly. “This person, they’re-”

“I know who they are.” The man in front of him stated, nonchalantly. “Close family friend.” He shrugged his shoulders lightly, unbothered.

Kita took a minute to let that information sink in. _That wasn’t in the file._ “But why-” He was cut off once again, as the man in front of him sighed, stood up and walked around his desk to where Kita stood.

“There’s no point in asking questions you won’t get answers to, Kita.” The man simply said. “Remember that.”

Kita pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now,” The man leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “My final instructions: I want them alive. Knock them out if you have to, tie them up if necessary but do not kill them. Understood?” The man narrowed his eyes at Kita as he nodded curtly. “And make sure you don’t make a scene while doing so. But I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you right, Kita?”

“Of course not, Sir.” Kita lowered his head.

“Alright then. You can leave.” The man was already sauntering back behind his desk, making a new string of orders to Akagi, who dutifully relayed them to their other subordinates via earpiece.

He watched Kita’s retreating back as he sat back down in his seat. Just before Kita closed the door behind him, he caught a glimpse of the fox head tattoo right behind his ear that each member of his Family had, to symbolize their loyalty to him.

“I need a smoke, Akagi.” The man ordered. Akagi handed him an unlit cigarette as the man placed it between his lips and lit it.

_You can’t_ kill _an Untouchable that’s under both mafia and government protection, but no one said anything about . . . holding one as hostage._ The man thought as he smiled to himself, blowing out a puff of grey smoke.


	2. chapter one

**KUROO TETSURO**

_The Ritz-Carlton Hotel._

_Suna Technologies gala dinner._

_8:30 PM._

Kuroo stared at the text he just received before deleting completely from his inbox, not even bothering to reply.

He didn’t waste any time as he started putting things he might need for tonight in a small black satchel. _I shouldn’t bring too much._ Kuroo thought to himself, but still headed towards his closet to check if he’ll be needing anything more. At the very bottom, his eyes immediately spotted the gun that was sticking out from under a pile of dirty clothes he needed to get laundered. _Damn, I really need to do my laundry . . . maybe I’ll get Kaori to do it . . ._ he mentally noted, as he shoved his dirty clothes aside to pick up his gun from the floor and studied it in his hand.

Kuroo was good with guns and everyone knew that as a fact, but he wouldn’t usually bring one when he’s undercover since it’s mostly just a job for tailing people, which meant that there was no need for any fighting. But if it came down to it, Kuroo also took pride in his sharp uppercuts, as well as in his roundhouse kicks.

He moved to return the gun under the pile of dirty clothes and instead, pulled open a drawer and took out two kunai knives, tucking them safely into the inside of each of his shoe and settled to bring only those, ditching the satchel altogether.

***

From the Base, Kuroo took his motorcycle that was parked in the Mafia’s huge underground community parking lot (which had parking spaces specifically allotted for Capos, like himself) amongst the many other vehicles that were also parked there owned by different members of the Mafia, and rode it as he headed for _The Ritz-Carlton._

He parked his motorcycle a few blocks away from the hotel itself and quickly headed straight for the back alleyway entrance meant for the staff which, Kuroo noticed, was immeasurably cleaner and extensively well-lit compared to the many other hotel back alleyway entrances that he had to use in his past undercover missions. There was visibly no trash strewn anywhere – but then again, that’s to be expected from a five star hotel.

From Kuroo’s past experiences, most hotel back alleyways he’s encountered were more or less disgusting (and this was the nicest way he could put it), topped with a certain smell that he could never put a name to, and has always found it utterly putrid.

Kuroo also thought that the _Ritz-Carlton_ ’s back alleyway did not have the occasional group of junkies getting high (usually behind some dumpster) that would frequent places like these. The only thing that looked amiss was the nearby dumpster that needed to be picked up.

As Kuroo drew closer, he could see a tall (taller than him, though he didn’t want to admit it), young, grey haired boy with green eyes, wearing an off-white tuxedo with a red bow-tie that looked painstakingly out of place in his monochromatic white outfit that fitted his tall, lanky figure perfectly, like the suit was tailor-made just for him. The boy’s eyes lit up as he saw Kuroo approach.

He looked like one of those European shorthair cats, Kuroo thought.

“You know, your big, bright red ribbon was the first thing I saw walking over here. You look like a gift, Lev!” Kuroo joked lightly to which the other boy simply rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. And for the record, it’s called a bow-tie.” The boy, Lev, corrected, not quite discerning Kuroo’s joke. “Here.” He handed Kuroo a set of clothes that looked like a waiter’s uniform. “You can change in the staff locker room.”

Lev opened the door behind him that led into the kitchen room, which looked like pure chaos from what Kuroo was able to glimpse at, as chefs and waiters alike ran around frantically trying to get food plated and dishes served through the double doors that Kuroo assumed led into the hotel’s main dining area.

Lev led Kuroo down another hallway, away from the kitchen chaos and kept walking until they reached the last door at the very end of the corridor. He quickly swung it open, peered into the room to see if anyone else was inside. When it looked like it was empty, Lev turned to Kuroo. “We can discuss what we need to do after you’ve changed.”

***

“Wear this.” Lev handed Kuroo a small black circular device which he soon realized was an earpiece. “Kenma is gonna contact us through these later to guide us through what we need to do and it automatically connects you to me so we can still somewhat communicate even if we’re at opposite ends of the room.” They both proceed to put their respective earpieces in which fit perfectly. It was small enough for people not to notice that they had them on which is fairly convenient.

They were both standing in a secluded corridor not too far from where the grand ballroom was located, where they were supposed to do their job.

“Oh, and I almost forgot!” Lev reached into his pocket and took out a small silver nameplate with Kuroo’s _alias_ name written on it in bold capital letters. “Put this on.” He instructed, handing it over to Kuroo as he continued to fish something out of his pocket again. “And these,” He handed him a small box that when he opened, contained two clear contact lenses. “So Kenma can see what we’re seeing once we’re inside. I already put mine on.” Lev informed Kuroo, and he did as he was told without complaints.

It was silent for a while, both of them trying to focus at the task at hand when Kuroo decided to break the silence. “Hey, why don’t you just join us officially? I mean, I’m sure Don Yasufumi would happily let you. He practically treats you like you’re one of us now anyway, even though you’re still just an Associate.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Lev.

The other boy, who was busy fixing one of his arm cuffs let out a small chuckle. “I don’t know . . . it seems like a pretty big commitment. I’m not sure if I’m ready for that sort of thing yet.” Kuroo nodded in understanding.

Being in the Mafia came with a lot of precautions and you had to give up a lot of things in order to live this kind of life. It was, to put it simply, a very dangerous job after all, having to carry the weight of so many things that came along with being part of an organized crime syndicate. It’s something you can never go back from, once you’re in, you’re _in_.

Well, that’s what you thought so, anyway. You’ve never met someone who freely walked away from all of this without being killed in the process.

“But I like doing this, you know? It makes me feel useful in a way.” Lev smirked. “And besides, without me, you guys wouldn’t even have Intel on these people.” Kuroo shook his head at him, amused.

It was hard for Kuroo to believe that Lev Haiba didn’t feel useful enough when he’s the heir to their family’s multi-million dollar (or in this case, ruble) business that as far as Kuroo knew, sold the best _kvass_ in Russia – easily making the Haibas one of the richest families there (not to mention Lev’s older sister is a world renowned supermodel). But at the same time, Kuroo also understood the feeling of wanting to be useful in something that was entirely from your own doing, your own choices and not from something that was handed to you on a silver platter with the help of someone else – or you know, maybe Lev was just rebelling.

“What about you though? You’re Capo now but you still go on these kinds of undercover missions and you let _me_ boss _you_ around like some Soldier.” Lev pointed out to Kuroo.

It took a minute for Kuroo to give an answer to that and when he came to it, he just simply shrugged. “Well, before I became Capo, I was just a Soldier too.” He said. “It’s just something I’ve always done, you know? Taking orders, not giving them.”

Lev wanted to say something more but one of the other waiters, who looked like the Head Waiter, suddenly appeared. “Jesus Christ, I was looking everywhere for-” He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes flickered to the man standing beside Kuroo, color slightly draining from his face as he made a ninety-degree bow. “I-” The man began to say. “My apologies, Sir Haiba I was not aware you were with one of our staff. I thought-”

Lev held up a hand, signaling the man to stop talking. “No need to worry, he was already on his way to the gala when I stopped him to make a special request to serve _Dom Pérignon Rosé_ champagne at my family’s table.” The lie came out of Lev’s lips so smoothly.

The waiter stopped bowing and cleared his throat. “I will personally see to that request for you, Sir.”

“Thank you, Oh and,” Lev added. “If possible please do make sure it’s from their vintage line, preferably ones from 1995. Father likes those the best.”

“Of course, Sir.” The waiter curtly nodded. He stood there for a minute, waiting, as if wanting to say more as his eyes traveled to Kuroo who was still casually standing beside Lev. “Right, well,” Another awkward pause. “I must get back to work.” He gave Kuroo one final look and stormed off towards the ballroom.

The two boys looked at one another, sharing a quick laugh before heading towards the ballroom as well.

***

Kuroo had been circling the ballroom offering people glasses of champagne and bite size blueberry cheesecakes (among many others), while Lev sat at his family’s table talking animatedly with his sister (who just got back from a shoot in Paris a few hours ago) as their parents happily drank the champagne Lev had specially ‘requested’.

The two of them were patiently waiting for their signal to do their _real_ job tonight.

There was suddenly static coming from Kuroo’s earpiece before a smooth deep voice began to speak. _“Hello? Are you guys there?”_ The voice inquired.

Kuroo was quick to move away from the man who just took his second bite size chocolate cake off of his tray to reply. “I’m here.” Kuroo answered under his breathe.

_“I’m here too.”_ Lev replied as he stood from his seat and excused himself to ‘make a round of greetings to the people at the party’.

_“Okay, good.”_ The voice spoke again. The sound of typing could be heard in the background. _“We need to look into someone named Suna Rintaro. According to the military police reports we got, they think he has something to do with the new drug that’s being trafficked in the Underground.”_

_“Wait, I know who that is. He’s the eldest son of, well, the guy who threw this gala.”_ Lev informed.

“That’s good. What does he look like?” Kuroo asked, offering his tray to a lady who was reaching out to him.

_“I’ve never met him, so I don’t know.”_ Lev replied but spoke again a second later. _“Why do we always have to do the MP’s dirty work, anyway? Can’t they just, you know, do it themselves? I mean, I’m sure they have enough money and power to do this kind of stuff too.”_

Kuroo snickered. “You should already know this by now, Lev. They don’t want to get their hands even dirtier than it already is, so what the government feels like risky business, they pass it on to us and wash their hands clean free of everything so it doesn’t backfire on them.”

_“Yeah, and they take all the credit for it once we finish the job for them. That’s completely unfair! We’re literally taking the fall for their asses if we fail.”_ Lev protested.

_“Well, for the record, the Mafia has never failed at doing anything the Military Police has asked us to do.”_ The voice suddenly interjected. _“And what do you think will the people say once they find out the actual government asks help from the_ Mafia _to do the work they’re supposed to be doing?”_

It was quiet for a few seconds before Lev spoke again. _“Alright, point taken.”_

“Anything else you can give us, Kodzuken?” Kuroo asked into his earpiece, changing the subject. “Besides the name.”

_“Try to look for someone with a tattoo of a fox’s head on their person, either on their wrist or behind their ear. It’s the Inarizaki Family’s symbol.”_ Kodzuken quickly answered.

That made a few puzzle pieces fit into place – but not all of them. The Inarizaki Family was known amongst the different Mafia Families to deal the most drugs locally and internationally, so it would make sense that the Military Police would think they’re the ones behind this new drug controversy that they’re trying so hard to keep under wraps at the moment.

But that’s the thing, the Inarizaki Family’s leader died three years ago, and they’ve gone silent ever since then, and the Johzenji Family has been the one running the drug cartel. So why come back now, all of a sudden? Did someone else take over out of the blue?

As far as Kuroo knew, Inarizaki’s leader didn’t have . . . _anyone_ to pass the Family on to.

Kuroo wanted to ask all of these questions but felt like it was only going to waste time so instead, “Uh, I was actually hoping more like facial features, maybe?” He inquired again. “What does this guy even look like?”

_“That’s the problem. The MP’s report doesn’t have anything much on him either, they just mentioned that they might have the tattoo on them. I tried running him under facial recognition but nothing’s coming up, searching up his name isn’t giving me anything either. It’s like he doesn’t even exist which means he’s probably someone new to the business.”_ Kodzuken replied.

_“Or, could also be because his dad’s been hiding him from the public since he’s the heir to his father’s tech firm, from what I know.”_ Lev added. _“So he can easily be dealing drugs from behind the scenes ’cuz nobody knows what he looks like.”_

“Wait, so if this Suna Rintaro guy is the heir to the company, why throw a gala for the daughter?” Kuroo asked curiously, trying to make sense of it all. “Isn’t the whole point of this dinner because _she’s_ inheriting the company?”

_“Everything’s obviously just for show.”_ Lev replied. _“She’s the youngest daughter of the Rintaro family and the_ only _daughter at that, so it’s a pretty big deal having the youngest_ and _a daughter take over a company._ _It would make a pretty good headline don’t you think? The news outlets would go batshit crazy over this type of stuff.”_ Lev paused to greet someone. _“Most daughters of these rich greedy men don’t even get to take part in the family business since they’re mostly just being married off to sons of other rich greedy men – which is probably what’s gonna happen to her anyway.”_

Kuroo lowered his tray as two kids took a bite sized cake in each of their hands. _“They can basically act like she’s the one inheriting all of it and everyone here will simply believe it, while daddy keeps the real heir safe. Might I say, he’s doing a really good job at too it since we can’t even get a visual on him.”_ Lev finished.

“So, how can we be sure Suna Rintaro will be here tonight if his dad’s been going to lengths just to keep him hidden all this time?” Kuroo inquired. Everything will be a complete bust if the person they’re tracking isn’t even going to be here in the first place.

_“Of course he’ll be here! That’s the thing,”_ Lev started to say but shortly paused again. Kuroo figured he was probably greeting someone important again before continuing. _“People only know him by his name, right? No one really knows exactly what he looks like – well, except for his family of course and probably security too – which means he can freely walk around tonight and people will just assume he’s some important guest invited to the gala. It’s the perfect disguise!”_

“Okay so, the fox tattoo? Is that really the only thing we have to go on with?” Kuroo questioned.

_“Unfortunately, yes.”_ The voice replied.

Kuroo let out a deep sigh. “Fine.”

Kuroo started to circulate around the room again, making sure to look at every man’s wrist that took something off of his tray, also giving a quick look behind their ear for any sign of a tattoo. So, far, there was no sign of any.

Kuroo turned when he heard someone call for him to their table almost colliding into someone. It was a good thing the drinks on his tray didn’t spill over. “Please forgive me. I wasn’t looking.” Kuroo bowed slightly to show his regret.

The person simply steadied themselves and looked up at Kuroo. “That’s alright, I feel like it’s my fault anyway these heels are a pain to walk in.” Kuroo felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he stared at the person in front of him, recognition washing over him.

_Damn, they look exactly just like they do in the picture._ Kuroo thought to himself, still staring. He hoped he didn’t look like a creep.

The person laughed nervously as their eyes shifted to the tray that Kuroo was holding, seeing the glasses of champagne left on it, their eyes lit up, their mouth forming into an ‘o’. “Can I have a glass, please?”

That shook Kuroo out of his reverie to which he took a glass off his tray and handed it to them. “Thank you and sorry again!” They said as they headed towards a lady in a black dress just a few feet away.

Kuroo was still standing there unable to move. “Hey, Kenma.” Kuroo suddenly spoke like in a daze, using Kodzuken’s real name. “You saw what I saw too, right?” Silence. “You okay?”

On the other end, Kenma sat frozen in front of his computers, his mind racing, and his heart was pounding in his chest, still trying to process what he saw through Kuroo’s contact lenses.

Kenma exhaled. _Concentrate._ He told himself, shaking out of his reverie. Kenma couldn't afford to be distracted about personal matters right now - people are dying, and if they can't catch whoever is behind all of this, more people will. He started typing on his keyboard again, trying to find _anything_ that could help with their search for this mystery person. “Let’s focus on what we have to do tonight, Kuroo.”


End file.
